


Chasing My Starlight

by Vanya



Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Dust
Genre: M/M, Star Dust AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 03:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is the Captain of the Sky Pirates, one night they catch something more than lightning in their nets.</p><p>A little star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chasing My Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Risah](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Risah).



**Chasing My Starlight**

**Far away, this ship is taking me far away**

**Far away from the memories of the people who care if I live or die**

**Starlight**

**I will be chasing the starlight, until the end of my life**

**I don't know if it's worth it anymore**

**Hold you in my arms. I just wanted to hold you in my arms**

**“Starlight” – Muse**

A large crack of thunder echoed through the sky as the wind tossed the ship from side to side. But it was no normal pirate ship, and certainly the captain was no normal man. Sherlock Holmes was tall, dark long hair tied back with a dark purple ribbon. He wore dark pants, with leather boots. A white shirt covered his pale tone chest. But the physical part of Sherlock was not the most remarkable. He was bright, more intelligent and cunning than any other person. He was also more blunt and almost cruel. He said whatever came to his mind whenever it came to his mind. But no one dare fight him for it because Sherlock had proven himself more than once that he would take on and kill anyone who said anything against him.

But of course it was all a farce.

Sherlock could be very sweet when he wanted to be, and on the night the pirates caught something unusual in the nets it would show more than it ever had.

“Get that rope— No, that one there damn it!” The captain shouted at one of his crew members as the rain pounded against their faces.  With a hard yank they pulled the net from the sky, everyone but Sherlock taking a step back when it thudded to the deck, a soft groan coming from the person within.  “Step back! Someone go hold the helm.” The brunette moved to kneel down in front of the being. He could hardly see them though, thanks to the rain and net. Pulling out his knife he looked up when the person jerked.

“Calm down, I’m just going to cut you free, I won’t hurt you.” He reassured as he cut the ropes on the net, letting them fall down to reveal the soaking wet blond man in white pants.

_How the hell did we catch someone in the net way up here?_

Sherlock looked up and covered his eyes from the rain, before looking back down, holding out a gloved hand to him. “Where did you come from?” The blond looked nervous but the soft smile Sherlock gave him from under the wet hood was enough to gain his trust. Grabbing his hand he pulled him up to his feet.

“What’s your name?”

Sherlock felt bad he had to yell but it was impossible to hear anything over the loud thunder claps and the rain drowning everything out.  The blond man looked nervous but clung to the brunette’s hand.

“I’m John.”

He called over the wind and rain. Sherlock nodded to him and smiled a little. “I’m Sherlock. Come on I’ll get you something dry.” John nodded to him and moved close, wrapping his arms around the pirate’s and hanging on for dear life as they moved towards the cabin.  Once inside Sherlock was able to pry John’s hands away from his arm, walking over to a small room and tossing him a towel.

“I didn’t catch your name, Captain?”

Sherlock blinked as he walked out, he had totally forgotten to give his name.  He held out a pair of sleep pants and a shirt to change into after he was dry. “I’m Sherlock. So, where’d you come from? You never did answer me.” He nodded for him to follow him as he pulled his coat and hat off, placing a towel over his long hair to soak up some of the water as he walked into the closer to change.

John wandered into the cabin farther, looking out the big windows and jumping back when a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky. “Ahh—I-I came from the sky. One of the lightning bolts hit me and I fell.”

“Ohh, so I guess you’re lucky the nets caught yo— wait.” Sherlock stopped as he walked out of the closet, now in something more cozy to sleep in. “What do you mean you came from the sky? Like a star?”

John nodded, looking rather oblivious to his confusion. “Yes. I’m a star.” He answered and turned to look at him, walking away from the window when the thunder rumbled again. He was slightly nervous around it. He looked over at Sherlock who was studying him with sharp aqua eyes. “You’re a star?” John raised a brow and laughed at him, smiling a little.

Sherlock pulled the towel away from his head and stared in awe as the blond man started to glow with his smile. It in turn made Sherlock smile. He knew he had to protect John, and already he was getting attached to him.

“Wow.” He shook his head and nodded to the closet.  “Um go ahead and change, we can talk for a little while before bed huh?” John looked at the closet before looking back at him and nodding. “Yes, okay.” He smiled and moved into the closet to change.

That night the two of them stayed up until the storm passed and the sun started to rise. John laid down against the pillows and let his eyes close. He had informed Sherlock that star’s slept during the day, but the captain was fairly tired as well, but he was more interested in watching the glowing man rest against the blankets rather than sleeping himself.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

“John, stop looking at your feet. You can’t dance properly if you’re staring at your feet.” Sherlock scolded and tilted his child back up toward his face. A small grin tugged at his at his lips as John puffed out his cheeks in irritation.  

“I swear you like to torment me Sherlock.”

“Torment you? You’re the one who asked to learn to dance. I told you I was a strict teacher.” He laughed a little and John smiled, his face glowing again, he had been glowing more and more lately, apparently that meant he was happy. Knowing at that he was the one causing that happiness was enough to make Sherlock glow as well.

Well, that is if he could glow.

“Okay, now you’re leading remember.” He instructed with a smiled as John nodded and started to move, keeping his eyes on Sherlock’s face as they moved around in circle. There were a few times that John tripped over his own feet, he would look down and stop, trying to figure out where he went wrong. “It’s okay, that was really good. Soon we’ll get you dancing like this.” Sherlock smirked and switched hands with John’s and started to spin him around in a circle, leaning him over to nip him. John laughed, skin shining brightly at the brunette who was holding him.

“Sherlock, you’re face is all red.”

Sherlock made a funny noise that made John laugh. Suddenly the ship jerked and they both were toppled over and landed on the ground, the taller man hovering over the blond. “Oh! Sorry are you okay John?”

The blond stared up at him for a long moment before he leaned up, pressing his lip against Sherlock’s. Instinct told the brunette to pull away, but he didn’t, instead the brunette just followed, pressing his lips against John’s. When he pulled away for air he was glowing brightly and smiling up at him.

“Captain Holmes! We’re pulling into port!”

Sherlock turned and pulled himself off of John at the yell, slowly calming himself down and looking over at the blond who was slowly sitting back up. “What do you say to going into town? You can look around while I drop off the lightning, then I’ll take you to get something good to eat?” He asked with a grin, watching as John nodded fast, smiling at him.

Sherlock pulled himself up from the ground and help out his hand to him. The shorter man took hold of it and nodded fast to him. “Yes, I would love that!”

“Good, just don’t wander too far, you’re a very precious thing, I don’t want you to get hurt.”

John smiled and nodded to him as he pulled himself to his feet. “I’ll be careful. But Sherlock,” He yanked at the pirate’s hand to stop him from going any further. The brunette turned to him as he grabbed his coat. “Yes?” The blond looked down at his hands for a moment before moving over to him and kissing him again with a soft hum. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and pulled him close to his chest, enjoying the kiss.

Another knock came from the door, once against his first mate telling him they were there. He pulled away and smiled at John’s shining skin. He pulled the old looking leather jacket around his shoulders and handed another one to John to pull on. “Here.  We’ll be fast, hopefully.” Sherlock pulled away and headed out the door. He chatted with the men, making sure that John stayed close as they moved into the town.

Once at the shop he let the other’s go inside and turned to John, “Promise not to go too far.” The blond nodded and smiled at him. “Promise. Go I’ll be out here when you get back.” Sherlock smiled at him and looked around before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his lips before turning to go back into the shop.

John smiled and looked around the market and started to walk away to look. He made sure to stay within the sight of the spot Sherlock had gone into.

While looking over some of the flowers there was a sudden jerk around his throat that had John tumbling towards an alleyway. When the blond hit the dirt he groaned and looked up at the person who had him. He swallowed hard as the dark haired woman leaned down. “Well, well, little star. Aren’t you a long ways from home.”

John blinked and stared at her. “How did you know what I was?”

“Oh please, you’re shining so brightly anyone could see you from a mile away.” John opened his mouth and closed it again, frowning a little. He moved to stand and pulled at the chain around his neck. The woman yanked at it hard and once again John was in the dirt. “You’re going to come back with me.” She yanked at the chain and pulled him up from the ground, pulling him over to the carriage on the other side of the alleyway.  Shoving him inside the blond groaned and looked over at her. “He’ll come get me.”

A wicked smirk played at the other woman’s lips. “Will he now? And who’s ‘he’?”

“Sherlock.”

“Oooh, the Captain who doesn’t care about anyone but himself? I think you’re mistaken. Let’s go.” She shut the door and the horses started to pull away from the town. John felt his heart tugged at the thought of Sherlock not caring about him enough to come get him, but he had kissed him. Sherlock didn’t seem like the type to kiss him and not care enough about him to come after him.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

Sherlock walked out of the shop and stopped, looking around for any sight of the blond man. He wandered away from his men, looking down alleys and stands. He had told him to stay close, where had he gone?

“John?!”

“Are you looking for that glowing blond?”

Sherlock turned and looked at the old man, sitting behind on of the stands. He nodded quickly and walked over to him. “Yes, he’s short, wearing white pants and a white shirt, dark brown jacket?” The man nodded and stood, using a cane to walk around the table and point to the alley where there had obviously been a scuffle. Sherlock frowned and moved forward to look over the tracks, following them to the other side. “Did you see who took him?”

The old man shook his head. “Not very well, but it was a woman with black hair and red lipstick. She looked older though, I was surprised she was able to get him.”

“Why didn’t you say anything or shout?”

He shrugged again. “I don’t get mixed up in business that is not mine. I have children and grandchildren.” Sherlock paused as he stared at him before exhaling and nodding. “I understand.” He sighed and looked over the tracks than back at the man. “Do you have a horse I can borrow?” The old man nodded and moved back to his table and untied his horse from the cart, handing it to Sherlock, before holding up a hand to stop him from giving him any money. “It’s the least I can do since I wasn’t able to help.”

The brunette smiled a little at him and nodded, pushing his hand back in his pocket. “If my men ask, tell them I’ve gone after John. That was not any ordinary old woman, just like John is no ordinary man.” Sherlock moved and pulled himself back up onto the horse, taking the reins from the old man.

“What is he then?”

“He’s a star. Yah!” Kicking the horse with his heels, he took off and followed the carriage tracks, soon riding up to the dark looking castle. The brunette took a deep breath and road up to the front door, slowly dismounting the horse and shushing him. “Shh. Stay.” He mumbled and swallowed, patting the horse’s neck as he pulled away and opened the doors. He looked around trying to see anyone or anything.

“John?”

The sound of chains jiggling alerted the pirate to where he was. “Sherlock?” He smiled at the voice and ran up the stairs going over to him. “John! Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” He asked quickly as he looked over the chains, trying to figure out how to get him loose.

“N-No, Sherlock you have to get out of here, it’s—“

“I’m not leaving you!” He retorted as he looked back up at the blond. John shook his head and went wide eyed with fear, blue eyes flashing over his shoulder to look at something. “It’s a trap!” He cried, giving Sherlock enough time to turn and move out of the way as she swung a sharp blade down.

Sherlock was a little surprised by how horrid she looked, long stringy black hair missing in big patches and the rest hanging over her shoulders and face. “Damn Pirate! He’s mine!”

Sherlock quickly pulled his sword to block the cleaver that she was swinging at him. With a grunt of effort he shoved the witch backwards listening to her screech at him. It almost hurt his ears it was so loud.

Sherlock planted his feet again, holding his sword at the ready as she ran at him, he side stepped and let her run past him, turning just in time and slamming the sword through her stomach.

She made a horrible gurgling noise as Sherlock pushed the sword deeper into him. He panted and watched as the clever fell to the ground. Yanking the sword back, he took a step away from her and panted. “He is not your’s.” He grumbled and tossed down his sword, wiping his face with his sleeve as he walked over to the table to grab the keys. He moved quickly back to John, unchaining him from the wall.

“Oh I’ve got you.”

John wrapped his arms tightly around Sherlock’s neck and held him there tight. He was shaking but his light was shining brightly, just glad to have Sherlock holding him again.

The taller man pulled away and gently took his face, looking him over as he rubbed his cheeks. Leaning down he pressed his lips to his and the light around them got bright, until a loud noise, like lightning crashing around made John pull away. Sherlock’s body jerked a little and a look of hurt confusion crossed his face. His body started to slump down against John, who caught him and slowly lowered him to the floor.

“No, no, no, no, Sherlock, Sherlock, its okay, you’re alright, Sherlock…” He whimpered a little as he looked over his face, gently caressing his cheek. “Please don’t die. I love you, please, please don’t die.”

Sherlock returned a weak smile to the blond as his breathing hitched in his chest. “I love y-you too. I-I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you.” He mumbled and panted little. “John…” He mumbled his name in nothing but a hushed whisper before his eyes shut.

“No, no, no! Sherlock! Sherlock please!”

The cackling of the witch made John look up, pulling Sherlock’s body to his chest. John’s light was getting brighter and bright, soon filling the whole room almost and when he screamed it exploded, sending a shock wave around that flipped over tables and chairs.

The witch screeched as she slowly disintegrated, leaving nothing but a pile of dust, when the light receded back to John. The blond huffed a little, wanting to be pleased with himself, but the lifeless body in his arms made it hard to enjoy it.

John gently laid him back on the floor and held his face. He whimpered a little and pressed his forehead against the brunette’s, soothing some of the curls away from his pale face. “Please, don’t leave me. You’re the only person I know here. I love you. You make me feel whole. My happiness, my light is thanks to you. My heart is your’s… don’t go away now that I’ve given it to you.”

He closed his blue eyes tightly and choked on a sob as tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting Sherlock’s forehead. John swallowed hard and gently pressed his lips to Sherlock’s.

The blond pulled away and laid his head on the pirate’s chest, gripping at his shirt.

“You’re such a sentimental dope.”

A soft hand touched his head, making John jerk upwards and looked over Sherlock’s face. “Sherlock! You—“ He laughed a little and wiped his eyes with his sleeve as Sherlock smiled, moving his eyes to look over at the pile of dust. “What did you do? How’d you kill her?”

 John smiled and gently helped him sit up. “For someone so brilliant, you can be oddly daft you know?” Sherlock huffed and puffed out his cheeks. “Meaning?”

“What do stars do?”

Sherlock blinked as the pale hand touched his cheek and John moved close. “Shine.” He smiled at the brunette and wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, gripping his long hair and pulling him close, pressing their lips together.

~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~ .:. ~  ~ .:. ~ .:. ~~ .:. ~ .:. ~ ~ .:. ~

“John, John baby.” Sherlock gently nudged the blond who groaned and opened his eyes. It was still dark in the cabin. “What?” He mumbled tiredly as Sherlock took his hand and pulled him upwards from the bed. “Come on, it’s a surprise.”

The blond reluctantly moved and got out of bed, following the brunette out the door. “Sherlock what are we doing?” He asked as the pirate moved away from him and started some music before coming back and bowing. John laughed and held out his hand to Sherlock, allowing him to start dance with him around the deck, as the sun stared to rise in the east.

The blond stopped and looked over at it, holding onto Sherlock, leaning into his chest. He was glowing brightly, happiness literally radiating from him.

“Is this a good ‘happily ever after’?” Sherlock asked as he looked down the star he was holding in his arms. John looked up at him and smiled touching his face.

“Best ‘happily ever after’ I could ever wish for.”

He leaned up on his toes and kissed the captain of the sky pirates.

And they lived happily ever after.

The End.

For Risah.


End file.
